Sonic Colors: What Should of Happened
by Zonela
Summary: My version of what should of happened in Sonic Colors. THIS IS OLD!


Sonic Colors

What should have happened

ASTEROID COASTER-

Sonic ran like the wind through a place full of toxic waste. He used the dark power of the nega wisps to defeat Eggman's robots. Sonic stopped running. In front of him was a bunch of green tubes filled with toxic waste.

Sonic smiled and yelled, "FRENZY!" then, Sonic turned into a big purplish black thing. He smashed right into the tubes and destroyed them. After that, he turned back into his normal self. He kept running. _Man! That power is incredible! I'm unstoppable! _He looked to his left. He saw a big door that a purple light coming from it. Sonic stopped, "Well that's not suspicious." he walked into the room. His eyes widened with shock. He saw wisps being carried away into a huge machines. As soon as they entered the machine, they got their powers drained and turned into nega wisps. "What has Eggman done! This is just messed up!"

Then, Tails flew into the room and said, "Hey Sonic! Did you find anything…" Tails paused and looked at the machine, "interesting? What is that?"

"It's the machine that turns wisps into nega wisps."

"Eggman caught thousands of them! We have to do something!" Tails shouted.

"When I shut down the last generator, everything will go back to normal… well for the aliens I mean," Sonic was about to run out of the room, but Tails stopped him.

"Sonic, I haven't seen Yacker in awhile, I'm worried about him."

Sonic told him, "I'm sure he's fine. Right now, we need to shut down the last generator." Sonic ran out of the room in a burst of speed.

_Oh, Yacker._ He flew out of the room, trying his hardest to catch up with Sonic. Sonic ran through the streets full of the toxic waste and robots. He stopped at the generator. Then a huge robot came out from behind the generator. The robot looked like an evil floating bus.

"I don't like what you are doing to my friends in there! It's messed up! And you're goin' to pay!" he jumped on the robot and made a dent in the side of it. Then, a small orange wisp came out of the robot. It floated into Sonic's chest. He turned into a orange rocket. He had a burst of energy and hit the bottom of the robot. It started to shoot missals at Sonic. _I need to take out it's guns._ He jumped on top of the guns and ripped of a piece of metal from the bottom of the robot. He shoved it into the gun. Sonic jumped off of it. Then, it exploded. The robot caught on fire and plummeted to the ground. "That was easy." he looked over to the generator. It shut down.

Tails walked up to Sonic, "That was AMAZING!"

"It was super easy." they looked over to the tractor beam that was holding the planets.

"SWEET! All the planets are free!" Tails cheered.

"Was there any doubt? Great job buddy!"

"You know, we deserve some type of reward."

Sonic laughed, "We should go to an amusement park."

"Yeah, but one that's less evil then this one," they laughed. "Sonic… I haven't seen Yacker, maybe we should go look for him before we leave…"

"I already told you not to worry about him!"

Tails sighed, "I know, but… he usually shows up after you shut down a generator. And I haven't seen him sense we left Planet Wisp! I think we should look for him."

"Alright, sense you're so worried about him… I'll quickly look through the planets, while you look around Tropical Resort."

He shook his head, "No, I don't think we should split up."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Well… Dr. Eggman is still around here, and I think that he might have Yacker. If we split up, Eggman might try to hurt us… or…" he stopped.

Sonic looked at Tails suspiciously, "Or what?"

"He might use the mind control canon at us. If we are together, then we can defend each other."

Sonic ignored what Tails said, "Lets look around Tropical Resort." he ran away with a burst of speed.

Tails jumped up in the air and fallowed Sonic, "Wait up, Sonic!"

TROPICAL RESORT-

Once they got to Tropical Resort, they saw Cubot and Orbot. They were chasing three wisps. There was a orange, red and white wisps. Cubot was carrying a butterfly net. He was randomly whacking it around, hoping that he would catch the wisps. Orbot was carrying a laser gun and he was shouting at them. Orbot sighed and stopped firing, leaving the work to Cubot.

_Do they ever stop? Don't they know that all the generators were shut down? _Sonic thought to himself. Sonic grabbed on to the wisps, and brought them to a high point. "Man! You guys are stupid! Didn't we do this awhile ago? Doing the same plan over and over again, it's always going to fail!" Sonic laughed. Orbot laughed. Then he pressed a button and an alarm went off.

Tails shouted, "W-what's going on?" A giant claw like thing came up and grabbed Tails. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry Tails!" Sonic ran up to the claw and tried to pull Tails out of its grip. Then another claw grabbed Sonic's leg and hung him upside down. Then out of the shadows, a big black robot came out. It looked like a big nega wisp. Eggman was at the top of it, controlling it. "Eggman!"

"You think you defeated me, but I have some tricks up my sleeve!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic started to get mad, "Let us go! I destroyed all the generators! And now, I will destroy you and your little toy!"

"Well, you could… but it's powered by your little friend. I believe his name was Yacker."

Tails's eyes widened, "Oh no! Yacker was in trouble!"

"WHERE IS HE?" Sonic screamed.

"He's closer than you think," Eggman told them. Sonic was very confused. Then something bit him on his ankle.

"OW! What the?" he looked up at his ankle. There was a nega wisp chewing on his leg. "Hey! Get off of me!" Sonic was shaking his foot rapidly.

"Don't you recognize him?" Eggman laughed evilly.

Tails looked closer at the nega wisp, "SONIC! That's Yacker!" Sonic looked up at the nega wisp. It had a little curly hair on the top of his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM EGGMAN!" Sonic screamed.

Eggman laughed, "Well, I kidnapped him and I didn't know he was your friend until I sucked out his power, and made him a nega wisp." Sonic looked behind him. There was the red, orange, and white wisp hiding behind a corner. Sonic looked back at Eggman, he was going on and on about how brilliant he was. Sonic looked back at the wisps. He gave them a single to come closer. He reached out his arm, and tried to grab onto the red wisp. It flowed right into his body.

Sonic yelled, "BLAST!" he burst into flames and destroyed the claw that was holding him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled. Then Sonic destroyed the claw that was holding Tails. Then he hit the robot and it went flying. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONIC!" Sonic turned back to normal.

"Good job Sonic!" Tails cheered. Tails looked down, "Uh, Sonic…"

"Yeah."

"Look down." Sonic looked down at his feet. He saw Yacker still biting his ankle.

Sonic laughed, "I guess he's been chewing on my ankle so long, that my ankle went num! HA HA HA!" Tails couldn't help be laugh too. Tails looked over to a pile of containers. The same containers Eggman used to hold the wisps. Tails ran over to them and picked one up.

"Here, put your foot in this."

"What?" Sonic was very confused.

"Lift up your foot, and then I'll rip Yacker off, then shove him in the container." Sonic nodded and lifted his foot. Tails tried to get Yacker off Sonic's foot, but he would not come off.

"IF YOU PULL ANYMORE YOU'LL RIP MY FOOT OFF!" Sonic yelled, but Tails kept on pulling. When he finally got him off of Sonic's foot, Tails quickly shoved him into the container. "I want to try something," Sonic took the container out of Tails's hands and opened it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I JUST GOT HIM IN THERE!"

Sonic grabbed on to Yacker and yelled, "FRENZY!" A blast of darkness came out of Yacker. It made Sonic and Tails fly off in different directions. Sonic was lying on the ground and Tails was leaning up against a wall. Sonic got up, and he ran toward Yacker. He was covered in a bunch of black dust. "What the…?"

"$Foogh&^&*hpagoh7&" Yacker said in his language.

"Tails, what did he say?"

Tails was rubbing his back because he hit it against the wall. "Uh, let me see," he pulled out his hand held translator and said, "He said…" he paused, "I don't know! Nega wisps talk differently from normal wisps!"

"4bhg4567%&%&HR5f2!Y" an orange wisp pulled on Sonic's finger and pointed to a bunch of wisps.

Tails read the translator, "He said, we can rope Yacker. Wait no, we can help Yacker. Just give us a chance."

"Well, we don't know how to bring Yacker back to normal, so give it a shot guys!" the wisps surrounded Yacker and they started to glow. The glow was so bright, Sonic and Tails had to cover their eyes and turn away. Once the light was gone, they looked at Yacker and the others. He was back to normal, and he spun around in a circle around Sonic and Tails. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Sonic started to spin around on his head and Tails flew up in the air. Then the mind control beam shot out of Eggman's theme park. Eggman laughed evilly. He couldn't wait to control the universe. But then, one of the beams exploded.

"What no it's backfiring! How could it back fire?"

"Oh! I see the problem!" Orbot said.

"What's the problem?" Eggman asked.

"Globotrons arm is stuck in the beam!" Eggman became angry and started to argue with his robots. The explosion turned into a black hole. It grew bigger and bigger each minute.

The wisps were all floating around them. Then all the wisps flew away and the ground started to shake. "Tails, I have a bad feeling."

"Oh good, it's not just me."

"When the ground shakes beneath my feet, I see tombs of dust rising, and aliens running for their lives, yeah I get a bad feeling," Sonic paused, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah!" Tails started running away toward the space elevator. Sonic fallowed him.

TERMINAL VELOCITY-

They were all most to the elevator when they herd something. Eggman popped out from behind the elevator with his robot. Sonic put his hand out in front of Tails so Eggman could not hurt him.

Eggman said, "Leaving so soon? I've saved the best rides for last, so please let me STAMP your hands so you can come back in."

"I know you're trying to be clever with the hole amusement park pun thing, but it's just coming off lame. So, just say you're going to destroy us and stop embarrassing yourself."

Eggman got mad, "You always destroy my plots, but do you have to ruin my speeches too? I work hard on them! I WILL destroy you, and I WILL be victorious! Is that better?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes, much better, thank you. And I can see you fixed your little toy." he pointed to the robot Sonic blasted a hole through earlier.

"In fact, it's new and improved! He's powered by your little friends." the machine growled at Sonic as Eggman said that.

"Hey Sonic?" he looked over to Tails, then the switch to activate the elevator, "I don't know if we can beet this guy…"

"See you on the ground buddy!" Sonic opened the door to the elevator and pushed Tails into it.

"SONIC NO!" he hit the wall of the elevator. The door closed and he ran over to the window. Sonic was out of sight.

"Just got one last thing to do!" Sonic shouted and he ran toward the robot. The robot dodged his attack. Then the Eggman fired a bunch of fire at him. _What the? That looked just like blast! He has all the same powers as I do!_ Sonic ran up and hit on of the tubes of wisps that were on top of the robots head. Then, a red wisp popped out of the robot and helped Sonic fight. He kept hitting the robot in the same place until all the wisps were free. _I have to destroy this thing before the black hole gets bigger._ All the wisps surrounded Sonic and Sonic used all the powers at once and ran into the robots mouth. It exploded. Eggman was sucked into the black hole. Sonic was also sucked into it. All the nega wisps were turned back to normal.

Tails looked up. He saw a blue light come closer and closer to him. _What is that?_ Tails asked himself. The blue light turned into Yacker and some other wisps. They were carrying something. They set it on the ground. Tails ran up to them. What they were carrying, was Sonic. "Sonic!" he was knocked out. Tails kneeled down next to him. "Wake up!" he was shaking him. Sonic slowly opened his eyes.

"T-Tails?"

"GHghugh^^&^^$%$%&*!" Yacker cheered.

Tails took out his translator, "He said, thank god you are all right! I was really worried!"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me."

"2!%^%*UG7h7568^&&^*68" Yacker pointed to the small blue light.

"Oh great, he says, goodbye my friends. Right when I get this thing to work!" Tails looked at his translator.

"Well," Sonic paused, "I hope to see you some other day Yacker!" Sonic and Tails waved goodbye as Yacker left. "I'll race you home!" Sonic and Tails ran back to their house.

_I will see you again Yacker, someday._


End file.
